Administrative Core Project Summary/Abstract The ND INBRE has been highly successful in meeting the 4 central goals expected from all INBRE programs as detailed in the Request for Applications. The overall goal of the administrative core is to continue and enhance the success of the ND INBRE program. The leadership of the administrative core will continue the success in priming the pipeline of the next generation of research and health professionals through the promotion of undergraduate research. The new funding cycle will start our quest to go from our current support of over 1,000 undergraduates in research to our new goal of 2,000 students. New additions to the internal advisory committee (IAC) will add strength to our goal of providing diversity, equity and inclusion of under-served in ND. The administrative core is expanding its promotion of STEM activities in the middle and high schools through a community-based partnership with the North Dakota Science Teachers Association. The program will add each year to the 3,000 students already supported by the ND INBRE to compete in the Science and Engineering Fairs. The administrative core will continue to provide multiple forums for students and faculty to interact and network with their peers. Two of these forms are focused on American Indian research and health disparities, one on the campus of Cankdeska Cikana Community College. The administrative core, through its interactions with the IAC, will continue to enhance research infrastructure that increases the research base and capacity. The ND INBRE?s participation in the CTR Dakota Cancer Collaborative on Translational Activity and on the SHARP Hub represents over 30 million dollars in extramural activity. The highly successful evaluation of the program, especially as it applies to student career outcomes, will remain a central focus of the administrative core. Few programs, other than ours, have successfully tracked the career outcomes of a high percentage of their undergraduate researchers.